Nylah and the Electric Scooter!
The Ice Cream Truck is an episode of Playtime with Jackie from season 1. Summary Jackie, Keziah, Nylah and Keira refuse to get money for the ice cream truck. Plot Jackie's electric scooter is heard outside. Keira hears the same noise as she runs away. It was Nylah riding the scooter and Keira wants to ride with it. While riding Jackie's electric scooter, Nylah yells, "4 hours and 100 miles long!" 2 times and yells even louder. Keziah, Nylah and Keira decide to head to the riverbank swing near an old farm, while Jackie stays at her house. At the riverbank, Nylah needs Keira to push Keziah on the swing. Keira responds Nylah and pushes Keziah on the swing. Keziah, Nylah and Keira take turns swinging and pushing on the riverbank swing. After visiting the riverbank, Keziah, Nylah and Keira return to Jackie's house. Nylah gives Jackie her scooter and Jackie accidentally bumps into the work truck. A long pause occured when Jackie already broke her wrist and starts crying. Melissa decides to give Jackie a kiss on her wrist to make it feel better. At the front yard, Jackie brings her hamster with her and Nylah has a phone in her pocket. Jackie notices that Nylah has a phone and decides to sing a song with curse words on it, but Nylah tells her she's too young to say them and she's only 7 years old. Jackie wants to feel like singing it. Nylah tapes Jackie and her hamster singing that goes "I'm a b**ch! I'm a b**ch, a**hole! Kiss my a**, and kiss Keziah's butt!". Nylah doesn't like the way Jackie sings it. She needs to be 18 years old or older to say curse words. Jackie goes, "Kiss my a**, f**k me, f**k you!". Her hamster repeats what she said and Jackie laughed. Nylah tells Jackie that she's not supposed to curse on front of her. Jackie apologizes to her for doing that. Soon after, the video of her cursing with her hamster keeps showing up on Nylah's phone. Jackie starts crying and tells Nylah to trash the video a few times before she starts screaming. Jackie decides to play hide and seek with Keziah. Suddenly, ice cream truck music is heard in the background. Jackie, Keziah, Nylah and Keira are surprised and runs back to Jackie's house for money. Jackie asks Melissa that she and her friends need some money to buy ice cream. Keziah, Nylah and Keira will get 5 dollars, and Jackie will 10 dollars. Melissa will only let Jackie inside, but not Keziah, Nylah or Keira. After Jackie gets 20 dollars from inside, she gives 10 dollars to herself and 5 dollars to Keziah, Nylah and Keira. Keziah offers Melissa to walk her, Jackie, Nylah and Keira with money. Melissa refuses, but the ice cream truck is farther away after it passes on Spruce Street and she and Sam are trying to have their alone time. Jackie, Keziah, Nylah and Keira don't know what to do now. Suddenly, Keziah gets into a really bad mood and steals Jackie's electric scooter. If anyone steals the scooter from her, she'll slap them in the face. Nylah tells Keziah to give that scooter back to her, but Keziah ignores her. Keira instead gives Jackie's scooter back, but Keziah also ignores her. Jackie, Nylah and Keira don't know how to stop Keziah from riding Jackie's electric scooter. Jackie is totally upset because Keziah stoled her scooter and rode it back home, but Nylah calms her down. Jackie starts an argument with Nylah about Keziah stealing her scooter. Suddenly, a white car approached behind Jackie, Nylah and Keira. A woman from the car yells at them to get out of the way and they did so. Jackie continues her argument with Nylah and recalls that Keziah couldn't come back to play because she's eating her dinner and brought Fushion with her. Jackie desperately needs Tashira, which Nylah will bring her after she steals her electric scooter from Keziah. Nylah goes, "Great idea! I'll bring Tashira with me, and I'm going... to steal... that BIKE!" and rides away. Jackie is now left alone without Keziah and Nylah and Keira walks back to her house. Without Jackie by her side, Keira asks Michelle and Craig if she wants to go to Keziah's house and steal Jackie's electric scooter from her. Both Michelle and Craig don't allow Keira permission to go to Keziah's house. She has to be 16 years old to leave her house. Back at Jackie's house, Keira asks Melissa where does Keziah live. Melissa tells Keira that Keziah lives in State Street, but farther and Nylah and Tashira live in a tall house in State Street. Jackie and Keira can't wait for Keziah, Nylah and Tashira to come back. Soon after, Nylah finally brought Jackie's electric scooter back and brought Tashira with her. Keziah unfortunately gave up and doesn't want to be touched. Jackie was obsessed to have Nylah and Tashira back. Together, the girls take turns riding Jackie's electric scooter and Nylah uploads a video on Tik Tok. Trip by Ella Mai plays when Nylah and Tashira are pretending to be dancing queens. Tashira cuts the song off and goes, "No Tik Tok!". Jackie grabs a sunflower and wants to marry Nylah, but Nylah is not Jackie's wife. Nylah and Tashira decide to paint Jackie's playhouse and sing a song again, but Jackie warns them not to mess up the paint or else she'll cry again. At Jackie's backyard, Jackie, Nylah and Tashira paint Jackie's playhouse while singing A Million Dreams from The Greatest Showman. On the sidewalk, Jackie sings Shape of You while walking to the right, and Meet Virginia while walking to the left. After Jackie sings on the sidewalk, Nylah and Tashira ask her if they can get the ice cream truck back. Jackie starts a second argument with them about the ice cream truck that already vanished and now they can't get ice cream. Keira holds Jackie's hamster when it repeats what Jackie, Nylah and Tashira said. The episode ends with Jackie going back inside, Nylah and Tashira bringing Keziah home and Keira walking back home. Nylah says "See you tomorrow!" as the episode ends. Cast Songs * Trip * A Million Dreams * Shape of You * Meet Virginia Trivia * This episode aired on National Cordon Bleu Day, but it's scheduled to be April 4 in 2020. * This is the 3rd episode where the setting takes place outside. * This is the 4th episode to feature Nylah and Tashira. They will later appear again in the next episode, "3 Challenge Activities". * This is the only episode Jackie's hamster appears in. * This episode has 4 songs including Trip on Tik Tok, A Million Dreams from The Greatest Showman, Shape of You by Ed Sheeran and Meet Virginia by Train. * Bubblegum, Jean, Fluffy, Fushion, Carlucci and Cayooen don't appear in this episode. * Melissa doesn't say "I'll see you later!" in this episode and it doesn't end with her and Jackie either, Nylah says "See you tomorrow!" instead and it ends with her, Keziah and Tashira. * It is unknown how Keziah and Nylah got to Jackie's House after Jackie got home from her Russian class at the beginning of the episode. Gallery Ice Cream Truck.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1